The Golf and Yacht Club Part 2
by AkematLynn
Summary: Bryce's secret is out, but only to a select few. Those few people though are the main one's the prep didn't want to know. How will they view him now? Will this make or break the relationships in his life?


Author's Note: Hello yet again, this is part two of Bryce's story in the Daddy Issues series. There will be just a teeny tiny little bit of Bryce X Chad in here and of course Mr. Carmichael X Bryce as well but nothing too explicit! Please keep in mind what I previously said about Mr. Carmichaels name, but if you haven't read any of the previous stories in the Daddy Issues Series do be advised that I've given him the name Phil. The title implies that there will be more reference to the Golf and Yacht Club as with part 1 but there is actually very little reference to the G&YC. I titled it as it is simply because I couldn't come up with anything better and so that people would know that the stories are closely related. Aside from that, Please enjoy the story!

Story 4: In the Daddy Issues Series

Title: The Golf and Yacht Club Part 2

Characters: Bryce Montrose, Mr. Carmichael, and Chad Morris

Word Count: Approx 4,813 (11pgs)

* * *

"Tell me I can come see you... I need you right now..."

Bryce drawled out into the phone, it was early Saturday morning, roughly 6 am, he was tired and irritable. He'd barely slept at all the previous night due to the fact that his nightmares kept keeping him awake. So he had arisen early that morning and dressed himself for the day, anxious to get out of the house and avoid spending the day alone.

"Of course you can, are you okay?"

Bryce placed a hand up to his mouth feeling as though he were going to throw up even though he hadn't eaten anything that morning. No he wasn't okay, but he couldn't bring himself to openly admit that.

"Bryce?" Mr. Carmichael questioned from his end of the phone.

"Yes... I'm okay." The teenage boy lied. Sure he could have told the man that he wasn't okay and wanted to die right about now but he really didn't want to carry on that sort of conversation over the phone. He would have rather told someone that in person.

"...I'm just tired is all... I didn't sleep well last night."

It was a lie and both males knew it, however Mr. Carmichael didn't press the issue any further. He knew that if the boy wanted to tell him something then he would do so when he arrived at the Aquaberry store.

"Do you need me to come get you?"

There was a long pause before Bryce answered, he would have appreciated a ride but at the same time he preferred to walk for whatever reason.

"No it's okay, I can walk... it's not that far."

There was a brief pause making it obvious that Mr. Carmichael didn't believe him. "Okay then, I'll be waiting for you at the store."

Without saying anything else Bryce hung up the phone. He paced around his room for a few minutes before sitting on the edge of his bed with his head buried in his hands. Lately he'd been seriously overstepping his personal boundaries, he'd been meeting with more clients then necessary. He didn't need all the extra money he made in doing so but for some strange reason he found himself unable to tell any of them no! To make matters even worse half the time they weren't even the ones to contact him but it was he who would get in touch with them.

He felt horrible, completely worthless, he had abused his body in one of the worst ways possible and it was nobody's fault but his own. No one had forced themselves upon him, nobody had goaded him into doing the disgusting things that he did all for the sake of money. He and he alone was solely to blame.

Bryce was just about to rise to his feet and leave the house when there was a knock at his bedroom door. He turned and looked, knowing it was one of his parents of course but still wondering why they were at his door so early on a Saturday morning.

Standing up and moving towards the door he opened it without hesitation, his eyes widened when he found his father standing there. The two of them stared at one another for a brief moment before it was the elder who broke the silence.

"Bryce, good morning son, you're up early today."

It was obvious that his father was just as surprised as he was to find him awake. Bryce blinked at the man before he said anything to him.

"Oh... um... yes... I was just going to head out early for the day... was all..."

There was an awkward silence

"You mind if I come in?" His father questioned him.

"Oh yes of course you can!" Bryce quickly moved aside to allow his father into his room, he thought it strange that he had even asked for permission to enter. Being that he was his father usually he just barged right in.

Without thinking Bryce instinctively closed the door behind him and turned to face his father, Mr. Montrose stared at his son for a moment before he began to speak.

"Son… we need to talk."

The words although seemingly harmless caused Bryce to become highly alarmed. The first thing of course that came to his mind was the repulsive and degrading situations he'd been taking part in for nearly a year now. Despite his inward state of panic he kept his mouth shut and made certain to maintain a calm demeanor.

"I've been hearing some... well... some rumors floating around at work lately..." The man ran a hand across his face as he seemed a little uneasy.

Bryce on the other hand was growing more terrified by the second. The last thing he wanted was for either of his parents to find out what he'd been doing.

"Now of course I know you've been working at the Golf and Yacht Club a few days a week after school but based on what I've heard you've also been making extra money on the side..."

Bryce felt his heart begin to beat rapidly, at this point one could easily speculate as to where exactly this conversation was headed.

"Uh... you know what, there really is no point in me beating around the bush on this so I'll just come straight out and ask you... Have you been sleeping around for money?"

Bryce felt his breath catch in his throat, there were no words in existence to describe how shocked he was! His father had found out about what all he had been doing, he stood there and said nothing, there wasn't anything he could say! He was humiliated, what would his father think of him when he answered yes? Sure he could lie and say that it wasn't true but he loved his father entirely too much to lie to him about something like this so he had every intention of being completely honest with the man. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"I..." His father stood there waiting for him to say something, as Bryce stared up at the man he suddenly had an epiphany! Perhaps this wouldn't be as bad as he feared it would, perhaps this was his golden opportunity to fix his rattled relationship with his father and even help him get on the right track!

He most certainly could tell the man that it was true, that he had in fact been sleeping around with members of the Golf and Yacht Club to help fund his education and pay bills around the house. When he confirmed the rumors his father had heard surely the man would feel sorry. Bryce was his son after all and what parent in their right mind would want their child to do something, to do anything like he had been doing? Bryce _'knew'_ that when he told his father about all the disgusting things he'd been engaging in the man would feel horrible. It was his actions, his over spending of the family's money that led to Bryce's degrading behavior. So hopefully when he explained to him how the families financial crisis was affecting him his father would see the light and cease his expensive behavior. Bryce knew his father would apologize to him and show concern for his wellbeing. His father loved him, surely he didn't want his son to continue to do anything of this nature!

Taking a deep shuddered breath Bryce finally gave his father an answer. "Yes..." He croaked out, "I have been sleeping around for money!" The words were painful coming out of his mouth but he knew he had to say them. He had to expose himself and his behavior if he ever wanted to repair his breaking family.

"Why?" Was his father's next question.

Although that hadn't been what Bryce was expecting his father to say, not like that at least he still decided to explain himself to the man as he felt it was in the family's best interest.

"Father I needed the money, I have to pay for my education and we have to get the bills paid! I can't bear the thought of us losing everything... you know... with all your spending habits and what not..." Bryce hadn't wanted to throw in that last part but he felt that it would help to put emphasis on the fact that this was the result of his behavior!

"How much have you made?"

Again an unexpected delay, but what he wanted, what he needed to hear was coming. Bryce felt like a small child at the moment, he was a child, one desperate for his father to show him the affection he craved from him. It had been far too long since the man had actually spent any time with him, far too long since he had expressed any concern for him.

Still staring up at his father Bryce felt a number of emotions swell up inside him as the little boy he used to be started to resurface and wanted to come out and beg the man for what they used to have.

"_Daddy I love you… hold me and tell me that you love me… make everything that's wrong right…"_

A twinge of pain burst inside his chest and Bryce did the best he could to hold it in, believing that he would only need to do so for a few more seconds. He thought the question 'how much have you made' to be a little strange but simply chalked it up to his father not wanting his son to be paid low wages like some cheap whore. Tears began to fill his eyes as he once again _knew_ this was the moment he wanted so badly. His father was going to apologize to him for driving him to abuse his body, his soul in the manner that he had.

"...Just...just over a million..." The teenage boy swallowed a dry lump in his throat as he waited for the reaction he was expecting from his father… but it never came.

Mr. Montrose's eyes widened when his son told him how much he had made. The man seemed to be amazed and not the least bit upset.

"Bryce, if you've made that much money then surely you have enough to share with your family! I need to go take care of something's, perhaps you could lend me some of your earnings to help out, it's for the family after all."

Those words damn near caused Bryce's heart to stop beating, he stood there wide eyed and in utter disbelief at what he had just heard. His father, the man who was supposed to love and care for him hadn't shown an ounce of remorse or concern for him. He hadn't apologized like Bryce had thought he would, and he didn't tell him that he loved him like he wanted him to. He instead had given him the exact same bullshit excuse he always gave when he intended to go off and waste money.

Bryce watched horrified as his father held out his hand towards him, clearly expecting him to place money in it! It was unbelievable, with the last few remaining fragments of his soul completely shattered Bryce turned on his heel and ran from the room.

His father didn't call after him and even if he had the boy had no intention of stopping. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

He ran out of the house into the cold fall morning and down the street, tears streaming down his face and cries of emotional pain coming from his mouth. With his emotions in turmoil his mind itself was now on auto pilot, he felt alone and abandoned, like there wasn't a person in the world who cared about him.

Running through the vale, Bryce no longer had any particular destination in mind, he didn't know where he was going but he still kept running. It just so happened that Chad had awoken early that same morning and was out walking down the street, but unlike Bryce he knew exactly where he was going.

As he rounded a corner he was stunned to see Bryce of all people running in his direction.

"Bryce?!" Chad questioned out loud. It was just his luck to run into the other boy as he was the one he'd been headed to go see.

As the other prep got closer Chad realized that something was wrong. Bryce wasn't out for an early morning stroll, there was clearly another reason for his unexpected appearance that day.

When the boy was a few feet away from him Chad thought that he would stop and talk to him but he didn't. He nearly ran right past him without saying a word and only stopped when Chad grabbed him by his arm.

"Bryce wait a minute what's wrong?" He questioned him. Bryce attempted to pull away and it was only then that Chad managed to get a good look at his face. He was crying and he was crying hard, tears were streaming down his cheeks, making it obvious that he was very upset.

Chad clung tightly to his hand with no intention of letting go, it frightened him to see the other boy looking and behaving the way he was. When it became obvious that Chad wasn't going to release him, Bryce simply dropped to the ground where he continued to wail.

Chad dropped to the ground next to him and pulled him into his arms holding him tight. Bryce of course didn't protest and Chad held him close as he tried his hardest to get him to calm down.

"Bryce what's the matter with you, why are you crying?"

The green eyed prep said nothing as he was too upset to answer. He was trembling violently and clung tightly to Chad like a small child.

"Relax, it's okay just calm down," Those simple words coming from Chad actually helped to ease Bryce's dismay just a little. His cries toned down significantly and Chad took the opportunity to question him.

"Whose house are you leaving?"

Bryce didn't immediately respond, he was too rattled to form any audible words. But still, being that it was Chad questioning him he tried his hardest to give him an answer.

"W... what difference... does it make whose... house I'm leaving?" He barely managed to get the words out in between his sobs, "Why does that matter?"

Chad unintentionally tightened his hold on the boy.

"It does matter..." He informed him, with an uneasy yet slightly edgy tone to his words.

"I need to know where you've been..."

Chad released one of his arms from around Bryce and placed his hand on his chin to tilt his head upward. The dark skinned boy winced when he saw the look of hurt on the other boys face and in his eyes. He hesitated to say anything else but still went on anyway.

"Tell me who you've been seeing... Don't lie to me… I know there's someone else..."

Through his tears Bryce blinked at him several times.

"What... are you talking about?" He managed to question him.

Chad didn't know what type of reaction his next statement would yield but he had no intention of keeping it to himself… he was owed an answer.

"You gave me an STD... I haven't been with anybody but you recently..."

For just a split second the sobbing and wails coming from Bryce stopped, and at the same time his world seemed to stop spinning as well. Without warning he forcefully shoved Chad away from him before quickly rising to his feet and glaring at him.

The other prep thought that he would either play stupid or accuse him of being the cheater but his reaction wasn't at all what he expected.

Out of nowhere Bryce let out a blood curdling scream to the top of his lungs, one so rage fueled that it didn't even sound human. Chad who had also stood to his feet stared at him in bewilderment.

"Calm down!" Was the only thing he said before he attempted to reach out to the other boy. Bryce however had no intention of complying with his request. Although it was unnecessary, using all his might he slapped Chad's hand away clearly becoming physically defensive before he shot him one final hateful look and ran off down the street still sobbing loudly.

"Bryce?!" Chad stood there on the sidewalk staring after him and not knowing what else to do.

...

After running up and down the streets of Old Bullworth Vale Bryce found himself nearing the Aquaberry store. He hadn't arrived there on purpose but his aimless running just so happened to lead him there. He knew it was okay to be there as he had already spoken to Mr. Carmichael on the phone a while ago and asked if he could come see him.

He reached the door and shoved it open without stopping. Upon entering the store the prep fell to the floor where he lay still crying and struggling to find the will power to get up. Thankfully he didn't need to, Mr. Carmichael who was already there and expecting him had been in the back but came out when he heard Bryce enter the store. When he found him lying on the floor crying he rushed over to him partially lifting him up and holding him in an embrace.

"Bryce calm down its okay!" The older man told him, those words were a bit painful for Bryce as Chad had spoken similar ones to him mere minutes ago. Still though, they still did nothing to ease his hysteria.

"Bryce come here, get up, let's go in the back." Mr. Carmichael told him. He helped the distraught teenager to his feet and led him to the back where the dressing rooms were.

The entire time Bryce cried like a baby, Mr. Carmichael had sat down on one of the built in benches in the room while Bryce had dropped to his knees in front of him where he continued to cry into his lap.

Mr. Carmichael stroked his soft hair and let him cry his head off. He knew what all the boy had been going through at home and he knew how upset and hurt he was about it. He also knew that the prep had been selling his body for money. Mr. Carmichael had tried on numerous occasions to convince the teen to only see him but Bryce had refused. Not because he wanted to keep sleeping around but simply because he had started to become addicted to all the sex he was engaging in.

Bryce himself hadn't said that but Mr. Carmichael had seen situations like his transpire numerous times before, and although the teen didn't realize he was addicted Mr. Carmichael knew it to be the issue.

For nearly forty five minutes Bryce had done nothing but cry, Mr. Carmichael occasionally whispered sweet nothings to him in an attempt to get him to calm down but they'd been of no help. Out of nowhere, Bryce suddenly spoke up.

"He... he doesn't care!" The boy choked out in between sobs, "He just doesn't... care!"

Mr. Carmichael had ceased stroking his head and as Chad had done to him he placed his hand on the teens chin to tilt his head up.

"Tell me what happened."

Bryce who had looked up at the man with tears still streaming down his face squeezed his eyes shut.

"My... my father found out... about me having sex for money..."

The news surprised the older male as he hadn't been expecting him to say that. He too didn't want the boy's parents to find out what he was doing because whether either of them liked it or not he was technically in the same category as all the others Bryce had slept with were, in their eyes that is.

"Was he angry or upset with you?" Mr. Carmichael asked in an effort to keep him talking.

Bryce let out a few more whimpers and sobs before he answered.

"No... He didn't care!"

The young boy burst into another fit of uncontrollable sobs. The revelation that his father cared nothing about him had been a painful one for the kid. Mr. Carmichael knew that if he didn't do or say something to help him through this then the boy would really go off the deep end and possibly end up committing suicide… like others his age had done.

Thankfully he did have some truthful information that would bode well for Bryce, but even that wasn't without its down side. First he needed to find out if there was anything else he had to tell him. He prepared to question the teen further but ended up not having to when the boy continued.

"Chad... he... he told me I gave him an STD!... But I couldn't have... I always use protection no matter who it is!"

That was only a portion of what Mr. Carmichael needed to hear... "When's the last time you had sex with Chad?"

Bryce didn't answer as he was too busy crying, Mr. Carmichael caressed the side of the boy's face and used his thumb to wipe away some of his tears only to have more fall.

"Listen to me Bryce, when is the last time you were with Chad?"

The boy looked up at him fearing what all he had to say. Chad had asked him a similar question when he ran into him only to turn around and hit him with some horrific news.

"About three weeks ago." Bryce finally told the man.

Mr. Carmichael nodded his head, knowing that now he could give him some good news. "If it's been that long then you didn't give him an STD, you don't even have an STD."

Bryce opened his tearful eyes and stared up at the man in confusion.

"Your friend Gord called and told me that he had contracted an STD about a month ago. He hadn't been to see me in a while but he was pretty certain that he'd gotten it from some girl down in New Coventry."

Bryce wasn't sure where the older man was going with this but he sat and listened quietly trying his hardest to keep his whimpering and light sobs at bay.

"He also went on to tell me that that same girl told him that she was also messing with a few other preps... and one of them was Chad."

For the third time that day Bryce's eyes grew wide at something he had been told. A number of questions filled his head that he wanted answers to.

"When I found this out I went to my doctor to get checked. That same day I went though you had come by to see me. I knew you didn't need any more bad news so I kept the condom we used and took it with me to have that checked for your sake as well. The lab results came back negative for any diseases, so if you haven't had sex with Chad between today and the last time you were with me then you don't have an STD."

Mr. Carmichael paused in his briefing to let Bryce catch up to speed before he went on.

"I hate to say this but Chad lied to you. Yes he may have contracted an STD but it didn't come from you!"

Once the man had finished speaking Bryce allowed his gaze to drift down to the carpeted floor. After a moment or two his bottom lip started to quiver and he looked back up at Mr. Carmichael as more tears filled his swollen puffy eyes.

"He lied to me... why would he do that... he doesn't care either dose he?" The boy nearly fell back into another bout of crying but Mr. Carmichael attempted to keep him from doing so.

"Just because he strayed from your relationship doesn't mean that he doesn't care, and with all due respect to you, you haven't exactly been faithful to him either."

Bryce slowly closed his eyes at that remark.

"Being that your father found out I think it's possible that Chad may have found out what you were doing as well. I don't think he meant to hurt you but he may have been upset at your infidelity and sought revenge by sleeping with someone else."

The green eyed boy shook his head in acknowledgement at the statement.

"That however is only my theory, I think its best that you talk to him and the two of you sort things out, okay?"

With his nerves and emotions shot to hell, Bryce tried his hardest to stop crying. It probably wasn't even past 8 a.m. yet and already his day had started off horribly. He dreaded what the next few hours would bring as he wasn't sure if he could handle anymore shockers for the day… or period for that matter.

He was pulled from his potential self-destructive thoughts when he felt Mr. Carmichaels hand on the underside of his chin. The man against tilted his head up so that the teen was looking up at him and Bryce relaxed just a little when he felt a pair of warm lips press against his own.

The kiss had been a gentle one which was just what he needed. Not a 'I wanna fuck you' kiss but a 'I really care about you' kiss. When the older man pulled away from him Bryce was partially able to cease his crying and began to pull himself together.

"Now, just to be on the safe side I think it's best that you pay your doctor a visit as soon as possible. There's been a lot of deception going on lately and there's no need for me, you, Chad, or anybody to complicate things any more than they already are."

Running his tongue across his bottom lip Bryce merely gave a nod of the head. The older man was right, he did need to go see his doctor and make sure that he hadn't contracted anything. Regardless, that didn't change the fact that the people he thought cared about him had literally dropped a bomb on him one right after another.

Closing his eyes lightly, Bryce allowed more warm tears to run down his face. He could feel Mr. Carmichael wrap his arms around his shoulders and gently pull him closer. Bryce gladly leaned into the man's arms relaxing a little at the comfort they brought.

For now he knew he couldn't do anything but make an appointment with his doctor and find out where he currently stood. As far as his father went Bryce intended to make every effort possible to avoid the man. It would be a long time before he would be able to look him in his face again. And although he didn't really want to face Chad either, he knew that was one confrontation that couldn't be put on hold. They would have to see one another and it would have to be soon. It wasn't the meeting with the boy that he feared the most but the outcome of that meeting as he knew it would either make or break their relationship…

* * *

Author's Note: Once again poor Bryce, I'm really putting him through some emotional turmoil! And sorry people no lemons in this story just a bit of fluff here and there but the next one will make up for it, I promise! As far as the disease thing goes a three week time period is long enough for certain STD's to show up on a blood test so beware!

Thanks for reading

-Akemat


End file.
